


Here To Cheer

by revenblue



Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [102]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Support, Gen, POV Third Person Limited, Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: Molly needs a confidence boost. Giovanni and his minions are there to help.
Relationships: Molly Blyndeff & Giovanni Potage
Series: [collection] Drabble Dabble (100 word ficlets) [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/880590
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Here To Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord server's Drabble Night in February 2020. Prompt: Number 1 cheerleader.

"Come on, Bear Trap, you can do it. What do you have to be scared of, anyway? You've got me and the rest of my _minions_ here for support, and I for one have _complete_ faith in _all_ my minions."

"I don't know about this..." Molly stammered, eyes on the ground. "Are you sure?"

Why _had_ she entered the talent show? She couldn't _sing_ , or _dance_ , and knitting took too long. But, with Giovanni's support, maybe she _could_ succeed...

* * *

She failed miserably.

But, as Giovanni pointed out, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, at least she had fun doing it.


End file.
